Lily Evans
Lily Potter (née Evans) (1960-Current). Married to James Potter and mother of Harry Potter and Rose Potter and was the younger sister to Petunia Dursley (née Evans) and Godmother to Maisie Cattermole . Early Life Lily Jasmine Evans was born to Robert and Rose Evans. Along with her older sister Petunia, the four lived a normal Muggle life. That was until Lily's magic started to manifest. While it opened up a whole new world to the Evans' family, it divided the two once loving sisters. Insert Severus Snape, a boy Lily's age from town, and Lily and Petunia's relationship severed. Severus helped guide Lily into his world and the two blossomed a strong friendship, Lily being Severus one and only friend. While Lily and Petunia no longer got along, it was Petunia and Severus that butt heads the most. Severus would encourage Lily's magic while Petunia taunted her for it, leading to an unfortunate accident with Severus' magic- casusing a tree branch to fall on Petunia. After that Petunia left the two alone, but one day Severus found a letter Petunia wrote to Albus Dumbledore begging to be admitted into Hogwarts. Severus decided to keep that information from Lily, worried it would upset her. A week before the pair would depart to Hogwarts, Elizabeth Parker literally ran into their lives. Recognising the quiet girl from her muggle classes, Lily was quick to ask the girl what was wrong. Liz tried to brush them off but soon broke down crying with a crumpled up piece of paper in her hands. Severus, being all too curious, snatched the paper from the girl which was met with a startled cry of outrage. After scanning the letter Severus discorvered that Liz too was a muggle born witch. Lily was estatic to have a female, muggleborn, friend from her own town, but she noticed Severus' hesitance. With some persuasion on Lily's part and Liz begging them not to tell anyone she ran away, Lily and Severus helped Liz submit her acceptance to Hogwarts, obtain supplies, and found a place to hide her. With all that Lily and Severus did for Liz, the three Cokesworth young wizard and witches grew incredibly close in that once week. Hogwarts Years First Year Lily Evans, along with Severus and Elizabeth, met Sirius Black and James Potter on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. All was going well until Hogwarts Houses were brought up and Sirus and James quickly ganged up on Severus. After kicking the two boys out Lily told Severus he should at least try to make more friends but he only grumbled to himself. After being sorted into Gryffindor with Liz, the two witches met Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, and Mafalda Hopkirk- their roommate for the next seven years. It was at the feast that Lily decided to start over with James and Sirius and introduced herself to her fellow Gryffindors Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. However, the four Gryffidnor boys seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble and pranking other students, and to her dismay Severus was a victim all too many times. Lily decided the four boys weren't worth her time and ignored them until they started picking on her friends. Her experience with James Potter had be rather unpleasant until one faitful day in flying lessons. Like Mary and Liz, Lily had never even thought of riding a broom before. When they were finally up in the air Lily was shaking like a leaf. It didn't help that a bunch of Slytherin boys kept making fun of her and tossing out insults. As her eyes blurred with tears from the mean comments and Severus' silence, Lily slipped off her broom. Her complete panic was short lived as she quickly fell into the arms of James Potter. James seemed to be in a slight trance after catching her, but quickly snapped out of it and brought her to the ground. Before Lily could even thank him, the polite thing to do, James was swarmed by people calling him a hero and a natural flyer. Lily was going to thank him later on, but it seemed all the attention went to his head and James decided to brag and show off every chance he got. That coupled with his increase in pranks on Severus made Lily grow to detest any time spent around James Potter. Lily spent her time alternating between Marlene, Mary, and Falda and Severus Snape. Neither parties could understand why she hung out with the other. Thankfully she had Liz who was by her side for it all. The two girls became inseperable, understanding each other on a whole new level. So when Christmas break came and Liz told Lily she'd be staying at the castle, it was hard for the two girls to part. They promised to write every day and almost cried when Lily left to catch the train with the others. She spent the beggining half of the train with the girls but then moved on to sitting with Severus, thankfully without his housemates. When Lily returned home she was slapped in the face with her broken relationship with her sister. Having been away for months, Lily had grown unused to the backhanded compliments and snide remarks. She missed having an older sister and begged Petunia to want her around again, but her blonde haired sister snubbed her nose at Lily and ignored her. While Lily would miss her parents dearly, break couldn't end soon enough for her. She spent the first half of the train ride in with Severus and then made her way to the girls compartment. The four Gryffindor girls excitedly chatted about their holidays and time flew by. Lily ran all the way to the carriages and pestered the other girls to hurry up so they could find Liz. When the two witches finally reunited they ran together and hugged one another like they'd been missing their other half. While Lily could have talked to the other girls about Petunia they woulnd't fully understand and Severus would be biased by his own dislike of Petunia. Lily finally had her confidon back and the two girls unloaded all their drama on each other, ending with the two girls laughing so loud at night that Falda yelled at them to keep it down. In the following months, Lily and Liz were attatched to each other, but their friendship soon faced bumps in the road for they spent too much time together. Lily and Liz started to get on each other's nerve and simultaniously made the other girls and Severus jealous when they only hung out togetehr. After a huge fight between the girls and a cooling off period, Lily and Liz agreed to spend time doing their own thing and went back to being best friends and making sure to hang out with their other friends equally. By the end of the year, Lily had begun to notice that James was getting more and more out of control, pulling off large stunts and harrassing her. She asked Remus one day if he could some how settle James down and the scar faced boy apologized to her for his friends behavior and promised to talk to James. While the messy haired boy toned down his attention seeking ways, Lily still found herself constantly annoyed by him. On the train ride home at the end of first year, Lily dared to say she hated the boy. Marlene had rolled her eyes and told Lily hate was a strong word, but at 12 years old Lily felt like she ment it. She had never disliked someone more than she disliked James Potter and swore she never would be able to tolerate him. Second Year